bvscfandomcom-20200214-history
BalkanVision Song Contest 12
|entries = 21 |debut = Crimea |return = Croatia Hungary Malta San Marino |withdraw = Albania Austria Cyprus |map year = 12 |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs |pre = 11 |nex = 13 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y |null = None |winner = Bulgaria "Edin Sreshtu Drug" |nex2 = }} The BalkanVision Song Contest 12 was the twelfth edition of the BalkanVision Song Contest and took place in Bucharest, Romania after Serena's win in the eleventh edition. 21 countries participated, including 2 dabuting nations: Crimea and San Marino. Croatia, Greece, Hungary and Malta made their return. Albania, Austria, Crete and Cyprus withdrew. The winner was Bulgaria with the song "Edin Sreshtu Drug" performed by Mihaela Marinova. This was Bulgaria's third victory, following their wins in the sixth and eighth editions. There was a tie between Bulgaria and Italy, however, the tiebreak rules meant that Bulgaria came 1st and Italy came 2nd. Montenegro came 3rd. Location Romania (/roʊˈmeɪniə/ ( listen) ro-MAY-nee-ə; Romanian: România iromɨˈni.a) is a sovereign statelocated at the crossroads of Central, Eastern, and Southeastern Europe. It borders the Black Sea to south-east, Bulgaria to the south, Ukraine to the north, Hungary to the west, Serbia to south-west, and Moldova to the east. It has a predominantly temperate-continental climate. With a total area of 238,397 square kilometres (92,046 sq mi), Romania is the 12th largest country and also the 7th most populous member state of the European Union having almost 20 million inhabitants. Its capital and largest city is Bucharest and other major urban areas include Iași, Timișoara, Cluj-Napoca and Constanța. Bucharest was first mentioned in documents in 1459. It became the capital of Romania in 1862 and is the centre of Romanian media, culture, and art. Its architecture is a mix of historical (neo-classical), interbellum (Bauhausand art deco), communist-era and modern. In the period between the two World Wars, the city's elegant architecture and the sophistication of its elite earned Bucharest the nickname of "Little Paris" (Micul Paris). Although buildings and districts in the historic city centre were heavily damaged or destroyed by war, earthquakes, and above all Nicolae Ceaușescu's program of systematization, many survived. In recent years, the city has been experiencing an economic and cultural boom. In 2016, the historical city centre was listed as "endangered" by the World Monuments Watch. Romexpo is an indoor arena in Bucharest, Romania. The arena is used mostly for exhibitions, but it is also used for hosting concerts and indoor sports. The location is very similar with the Tokyo Dome. Format Contest The contest consisted of a Final. Participating Countries 21 countries took part. Running Order Countries performed in a random order. Other Countries Switzerland - It was rumoured that Switzerland would return in this edition, however, Switzerland was not on the final list of participants. Vatican City - Despite initially confirming that they would debut, RVI later withdrew without giving any reasons. The following countries were forced to withdraw after failing to give an accurate vote in the previous edition: Albania Austria Cyprus Category:BVSC editions Category:BVSC 12